ericflintfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TR
Hi TR -- we are excited to have Eric Flint Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Thanks Glad I could help. Mitro 02:02, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia In the small change you are reading this, Wikipedia is going to through and slashing a lot of templates and other contents from its 1632 articles. If you see anything there you'd like to port over, feel free to contact me there. -- Ricky81682 19:42, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Bibliography and Site Map Is it possible to put a Bibliography link on the left menu? it would seem to me the most important thing that a new user would want to see. Right now I can't find anything that I'm looking for (don't know the exact name so the search feature doesn't work) without opening and perusing random documents listed as "new changes" or whatever. There's probably a cool way to find documents and I'm just stupid. I'd also like to see a link to a Site Map of some sort, at least leading to the different "trees" of grouped items. I thought I ran across an "About the Gazettes" article, but now I can't find it. It's very frustrating. Tkech 02:30, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Finding fans and other users Hey, I've been wondering of whether you can contact 1632 fans about the site. And to be honest, I've been trying to read some of the books, and I find them picky. So I'm pretty much underclass in adding the info of some stuffs that find uninteresting.--Drgyen 21:38, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Any luck finding anyone interest in the 1632 series? I mean the latest books in the series ie. "Dreeson Incident" and "Tangle Web" are total let downs, and hope it doesn't turn off anyone not interest in the series.--Drgyen 21:26, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::As far as people interested in this wikia goes (re: your msg on my talk page), I think there is a lot of other web coverage already, from Baen's Bar to the Grantville Gazettes website to Eric Flint fansite etc. Of course they don't have the advantages of a wikia. Do you have a way to tell how much traffic (hits) this wikia site is getting? That would let us know how much interest there really is out there. Tkech 06:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't know if that can be done or not. I've been playing around in wikia for years, and the issue's never come up. Let me see if I can dig up an answer. TR 17:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Free E-Book Find a legal E-book site on the 1632 series, and comes with free e-books including the Grantville Gazette at http://www.crucis.net/ericflint. Just so if you're interested that could help the wiki.--Drgyen 04:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:20, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys - Not a bad start. While looking through the character pages, though, it's pretty obvious that you've only summarized their appearances in the books. There are many characters who have additional development and adventures in the "pages" of the online Grantville Gazette. Franz Sylwester and Marla Linder, for example, have much more of their story told in the stories Sonata, Hallelujah!, Elegy, and Motifs which occur in issues 15-22, I believe. Check it out. Josip Broz Tito and Turtle Fan :Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. But Turtle Fan is doing precisely that. He blocked me, and he blocked my IP address so that I cannot contact you on Turtledove Wiki. Look what he did. I'm not some boring kid, I'm a history student at the University of Zadar and I know what I'm talking about. Tito was never called Josip Tito. Also, I'm an Administrator on POTC Wiki and I don't want to be treated like some vandal. Can you help me?--Uskok 11:32, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I came back, but only to revert Turtle Fan's vandalism in my message. And I signed my new message on his talk page. I'm not some coward who hides under the anonymous IP address.--Uskok 16:27, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Quotes on Turtledove Wiki I thought about something like quotes on POTC Wiki, like this one "Well then, I confess: it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weaselly black guts out." Jack Sparrow to Murtogg and Mullroy Of course, the qoute needs to be something which describes the character, for example, something which describes Ulysses S. Grant from The Guns of the South: "Thank you Sir!" "If it needs to be done, then it should be done properly!" Robert E. Lee and Ulysses S. Grant after Grant publicly saluted the Confederate flag. I think that there are enough stuff like this in every Turtledove's book for every character, both historical and fictional, and every version of every historical character which appears in Turtledove's books. What do you think?--Uskok 09:47, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :This isn't Michel de Grammont. This is Charles Vane.--Uskok 09:57, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::This is Michel de Grammont.--Uskok 06:24, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Please, delete this file. It's useless now.--Uskok 07:59, November 30, 2010 (UTC) New template I've made a template (Template:Outline) to add a "boilerplate" statement for when something has been pretty definitely mentioned, but hasn't been written about yet. Dharden (talk) 00:20, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi TR, I am a user from the newly created 1632 Wiki. I think the Eric Flint Wiki is a great resource and was wondering if you would like to contribute or just look at what we have. http://www.1632wiki.org/index.php?title=Main_Page It is a bit different from this wiki. You have to make an account and it is smaller than this one. Though through hard work, we have more than 500 articles. Of course, there's more work to be done and again i'd like to ask if you want to contribute or could at least put out a good word about it. Regards, AP1 02:16, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Cross-wiki links Hi, TR. I'm the founder of the [http://fwoan.wikia.com/wiki/Sobel_Wiki For Want of a Nail Wiki]. I like the idea of posting cross-wiki links among equivalent articles. George Washington was only the beginning. Johnny Pez (talk) 01:31, May 22, 2013 (UTC)